Sirius's daughter, The Black lady
by Pandora987
Summary: This is the extrodinary story of Pandora, the daughter of Sirius Black and Phoebe Halliwell. She was forced to move to Hogwarts and face her father who believed she was dead for the past 16 years. But what will happen when she fells in love in her professor who is her fathers rival. Will this forbidden love have a chance? All rights lie with Constance M. Burge and J.k. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**_Pandora Halliwell_**

She was sitting on her bed, looking out of the window. It was dark in her room, the only source of light came from the full moon above in the sky. Silence was everywhere around her, only in her head was a screaming chaos. She was still trying to process the information she was told before.

It was 1:30 in the morning, a little smile was able to brighten up her face when she saw the time at the clock. She was born at 1:30 in the morning, it didn't took long for that smile to fade away, it made her think about her mother, it made her think about everything.

"Because of safety reasons, Charlston studens will move to Hogwarts, and continue the education from now on there" - said the The Headmistress, Katniss Black, her aunt and only bloodrelated family she had and wanted, earlier today. Those words hit her like a lightening.

For Pandora, that was ridiculous. Why would Charlston students have to move? Even if the rumours about Voldemort were true, why would Charlston be unsafe? Only pureblood witches were allowed here.

Pandora wasn't ready to deal with her past. Not now. Especially not now.

Pandora Halliwell was the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Sirius Black.

Phoebe was a powerfull witch, together with her sisters, Piper and Paige, she was a charmed one. With they powers they were able to defeat dark creachers that were threatening the world. They were the powerfull three, legends in the wizarding world, with speciel powers, that also Pandora had inherit like all woman in her family.

Her mother and aunts died in the wizarding war 16 years ago when Pandora was just a baby.

Sirius Black, her father, was taken to Azkaban, after he was falsely accused for murder and betrayel. He was able to escape a couple of years ago and after they catched and questioned Peter Pettrigew, who was believed to be murdered by Sirius, he was finally a free man.

Pandora never felt much affection for her father, in mather affect she blamed him all this years for her mothers death. Even now, that he was released from prison, and after the truth came out, she still couldnt forgive him. He chose his friends over his family that night. He tried to protect them, not his family. He didn't try to protect her. Phoebe died and that is something Pandora wont ever be able to forgive him.

And now, she had to go to Hogwarts, and the truth will come out. He will know about her, and she wasnt ready for that. She didn't want to deal with him. She didnt want him to know that she was alive.

She didn't had nothing in common with that man, not even her last name. Pandora wasn't evil, but her mothers death where she fought for muggle born wizards made her bitter and that is the reason why she wont ever accept muggle born wizards. It wasn't hate what she felt but they will forever represent the reason why her mother died. She lost a fight that wasn't even hers.

Charlston was a place where she felt safe. They didn't had as many students as Hogwarts but they were all family here. Everyone knew her secret that her aunt kept in secret for her own safety. Her magical powers. The visions, levitation, freezing, moving things, oribiting, even protecting others. Charlson was the only place where she could be herself, now even that will go away. She was happy that she will at least have her best friends Primrose and Paris with her, at least that wont change.

Her live would change for good, she could feel it, and she wasn't ready yet. No vision came that night, no mather how hard she tried to force them.

She took a deep breath, and for the first time in many years, a tear fell down her face.

**_Katniss Black_**

Katniss Black sat at her desk trying to focus at work, but all the resent events made it unposible. She new if all the rumours about Voldemorts return were true, the children wouldn't be safe here at Charlston. Pandora wouldn't be safe here. She had to make a decision to move to Hogwarts, even if she didn't like it as much as everyone else didn't. Charlston was her home, she was leading this school for years and loved her job and the children. They were a small and private school for girls, where everyone was free and was able to be who they really were. Going to Hogwarts was a hard decision, it hurt her, as much as she knew it will hurt Pandora. She will not forget the look Pandora gave her earlier this evening. They haven't had a chance to talk yet, mostly because Katniss was hiding in her office avoiding her niece.

The same question was going through her head for hours - how will Sirius react when he finds out that Pandora is alive. Now that he works as one of the aurors that are in Hogwarts for the childrens safety in case the dark lord realy had returned he will see her everyday. Katniss wasn't close to her brother, she never was, but she did love him. They haven't seen each other since he got out of Azkaban but they were sending each other ocasionally letters. Pandora was never mentioned in those letters. She did wanted to tell him, but even if she disagreed with her niece, she respected Pandoras wishes. She knew Sirius will hate her, but for the past 16 years she did everything in her power to keep Pandora safe. She raised her as her own daughter, and she hoped Sirius will be able to forgive her because of that. She remembers when Pandora was born, Sirius amd Phoebe were only 17 at that time, Pandora was the most adorable baby you could imagine, and her brother, the young rebel, was never happier. Sirius would finally have the family he always wished for. He would make sure it wouldn't be nothing like the one he was born into, but those wishes for his little perfect family in the end stayed only wishes, Phoebe died, he went to Azkaban, and he still thought Pandora was dead.

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

Albus Dumbledore wasn't often confused but he surely was when he recevied a visit from Katniss Black. He was even more confused when she asked for help and protection. Dumbledore knew Katniss wasn't close to her brother but his confusion didn't help that Sirius didn't know about the visit. He didn't spend much time thinking about Charlston, but when he did, he assumed it was another school for purebloods that was praising Voldemort. So, when Katniss asked for help, he couldn't say no. She seemed honest, and as he liked to say, everyone who needs help will find help in Hogwarts.

The stuff and aurors were quickly informed about the upcoming changes. Everyone had their own opinion, some were mad and thought it was just a trick, others agreed with Dumbledore that children need protection in this dark times. The students took the information better, they welcomed it with excitment about new classmates.

**_Sirius Black_**

Sirius didn't know what to think when Albus informed them about the transfer of the Charlston students. It was true, that he was not that close to his sister, but why wouldn't she mention nothing to him in her letters? He had a weird feeling in his stomach, bit he couldn't figure out what it ment. It was late and he was tired, so he lighted up a candle like he did every night before he went to bed. The candle was for Phoebe and Pandora. His late wife and daughter.

"Someday I will be with you again" - he wispered. He didnt realise how right he was.

He fell asleep dreaming about his perfect little family.


	2. Two pair of grey eyes meet

**_Pandora Halliwell_**

"Nervous?" - Prim asked while carefully looking at Pandora.

"Me? Nervous? Please, when was I nervous. Dont be funny! " - Pandora answered a little to loudly.

"Of cours, why would she be nervous. It's not like she will see her father for the first time in her life" - Paris said while trying not to laugh.

"Pssst! Not so loud. McGongall will hear you." - Pandora pointed at McGonagall who was standing in front of the entrance of the Great Hall while trying to keep the Charlston girls in order.

"Girls! Girls!" - McGonagall tried to get the attention of the new students but it was in vain. She took her wand and screamed so loud in it almost made everyones ears bleed.

Pandora, Prim and Paris rolled their eyes.

"Now that I have finally your attention, I wanted to say a few words before we enter the Great Hall. Hogwarts is happy to welcome you, there is a special table for you in the Great Hall, and later on, after our little welcome celebration, we will escort you to your new dorm in one of our school towers. Unlike our Hogwarts students you wont be sorted in one of our four houses, since its not your school tradition. I hope you will enjoy your stay at Hogworts. Now lets enter the Great Hall"

"Let's give them an Charlston show" - said Pandora while winking at her friends.

She took a deep breath before she carefully entered the Great Hall, with Paris on her left side and Prim on her right side. It was excatly like she saw it before in some of her visions, except the fifth table that was specially set for the Charlston girls. She could feel all eyes on them, every students, every teacher and every auror without exceptation where looking at them. The room was silent. It was like everyone forgot how to breath for a few second while watching the girls enter the room. Some Aurors where standing at the end of the room, others who weren't on duty yet, or already finished they guarding shift were at the teachers table, including the Charlston Headmisstres Katniss. She walked like always, with her head high, she didn't feel nervous, but she knew she didn't want to be here.

The girls took a seat at the dining table, the room was still silent. To silent. Pandora had the urge to say something, anything just to break this silence but instead she just give a look to her friends and the three girls started to laugh laudly. Dumbledore stood up but the three girls were still not able to controll themself. Dumbledore didn't seem mad, he waited a few seconds in hope that he will get the attention that were now on the three girls.

"Welcome, Charlston students, welcome!" He started even if he was aware that no one really was listening "dark times are around us and Hogwarts is always happy to be able to help friends in need. You will be able to learn, expand your education, but also have fun, and make friendships for life Here un Hogwarts. Every student and stuff member is happy to welcome you. Now lets dine" he finished his speech earlier than he planed but even great Dumbledore knew when there was no point.

Pandora wasn't hungry, she just kept laughing with her friends.

"I can't wait to hear a speach from Katniss later about how we embarrased her" - said Pandora while looking at the teachers table for her aunts mad eyes. Instead of her, she find a pair of grey eyes staring directly at her. His mouth were wide open, like he tried to say something but he was not able to. Pandora knew who he was. It was here father.

**_Sirius Black_**

Sirius had finished his auror dutys for that day, so he sat with the other Hogwarts staff at the dining table in the great hall. He saw his sister for the first time in years, it was an awkward meeting. He was sure she was nervous about something. Maybe because she saw him for the first time and did not know what to expect? They havent seen each other for 16 years, after all. They didn't had the time to say much to each other since she just arrived and they didnt sat next to each other, but he wouldn't knew what to say to her anyways.

It suppose to be a special dinner since the Charlston girls have arrived, they were waiting for them to enter and took place. It took a little to long, Sirius was wondering what Minerva was taking so long to escort them inside. Finally the door opened and about 100 girls entered the room. Nobody said a thing it was to silent. He had the urge to say anything just to break this awkward silence and just about then three girls started to laugh uncontroly. They didnt even stop while Dumbledore was giving his speech. He smiled and thought about himself and his friends when they were that age. They would probably do the same. He was looking at the girls. One had long light brown hair, it reminded him on Phoebes hair, the girl moved her head a little so that he could see her face. She even had a smile likey Phoebes. Full red lips and ivory skin color, and then he realized. No, it cant be true, he though. Suddenly her pair of grey eyes met his pair of grey eyes. He did not have one doubt who she was.


	3. A desperate man

"I cant believe you, Katniss" - Sirius was furious "how could you keep this from me? All this years she was alive and it didn't cross your mind even once to tell me that? How could you?"

"Calm down, Sirius" - Katniss didn't know what to say.

All eyes where on her. Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin waited, but she didn't know what to say. Where to start?

She sat down on Dumbledores desk and went with her thin hand through her raven black hair.

"You want me to calm down? I could have had my daughter in my life for the past two years since I am out of Azkaban but you..."

"No you couldn't!" - Katniss yelled at him without letting him finish his setence. "No you couldn't." - she repeated calmely this time.

Again, everyone was staring at her. She took a deep breath because she needed courage to tell her brother the truth. It would hurt him, and she couldn't stand the thought of it.

"Pandora... She... She didn't want you in her life" - finally she said.

"Lies. Those are lies. You must have poison her with lies about me" - Sirius

Face was red from anger.

"Sirius... I have never, not once said a bad thing about you to Pandora. Not even when you were in Azkaban. It was a decision she made, and I respected her wishes cause, believed it or not, she is an extrodinary smart girl. I raised her, I love her as my own, but I couldn't replace Phoebe. Phoebes death marked her for life, and that is why she dont want you in her life. She blames you. She blames you because you werent there, you went to fight for the Potters not for her and Phoebe."

"Nonsence! You poisoned her with all those lies. You always hated me because I left the family cause I couldn't stand mothers torture"

"Sirius, that is not true and you know that!" - Katniss yelled but she knew whatever she would say it would be in vain.

"Tee?" - the three of them stared at Dumbledore like he suggested a dragon ride around the moon and back.

"I think a cup of tee is what we all need right now" - said Lupin with a gentle smile on his face.

Katniss took another deep breath. She took a sip of the warm tee and said - "I know you dont believe me, but all what I have said was the truth. I tried to convince her many times but she is just like you, stubborn. Give her time for now. If you push her, she will just block you out and wont let you in. Trust me that is for the best"

Sirius didn't answer. He was to furious, but as he took a sip of tee he felt more calmed, he wandered what Dumbledore put inside.

To leave her alone? That was imposible, how could he let her go now that he had her back. How could he not fight for his own flesh and blood.

She was in the same building and they didn't let him talk to her. He was desperate.

"Untill this situation calmes down, I will call the aurors office and you will be transfered somewhere else. Also there are so many things that needed be dine for the Order where you can assist" - suddenly said Lupin.

"What nonsence is that now?" - Sirius hit with his fist against the desk.

"Lupin is right" - Dumbledore said.

"No, you cant separete me now from here. You cant do that to me. Not now that I have her again, I promise I will leave her alone but just dont make me go away" - Sirius started to cry. He was a desperate man.

"Alright. But you have to keep your promise, otherwise you will be transfered"

Sirius didnt say anything. He just kept crying. He felt his friends hand at his shoulders but he didnt pull up his head. He will leave her alone, he promised to himself, if this is the only way he could have her in her life, he will respect her wishes. For now.


	4. New room

**_Pandora Halliwell_**

Her new room was nice and comftorable, it was not as great as her old room, and she had to share it, unlike in her old school, but since her roommates where Prim and Paris, she didn't had nothing against it. Three beds were set in the cozy room, Pandora chosed the one next to the window. She loved to stare at the stars and the moon in one of her one to many sleepless nights.

It was weird to get ready for sleep in this new room. It was nicely decorated in red and white collors, but it wont ever feel like her room. The curtains were red, they were very old fashioned and went all the way till the floor, the sheets were mixed in white and red shades. The old wodden closet was set next to the door. The girls still haven't unpacked. She wondered where all her clothes and shoes would fit. Hogwarts student didn't change immediately after classes unlike the Charlston students, that is way they dont need as much room like they did.

"What happens next?" - Paris asked.

"What do you mean?" - the girls looked at her.

"With your father? What do you think its going on right now?" - Paris asked.

The girls left the Great Hall very earlie. When Pandora realized Sirius recgognized her, they tried to discretly get out of there. Discretly was the plan. But the three beautiful girls had everyones attentions even before they stood up and tried to leave. They weren't allowed to leave untill after the dinner when they suppose to be escorted to their new dorm but no one went to stopp them. She saw McGonagal standing up but Katniss whispered something in her ear, what left her in schock, and the girls left without anyone trying to stopp them. They walked through the castle untill they met their other classmates on their way to their dorm so they joined them.

"I dont know what will happen. Katniss knows that I will leave if she let him talk to me. And she knows I am sirious, so she will try to prevent that" - said Pandora.

"Aren't you even curious? Not even A tiny little bit?" - Prim was carefully looking at her friend.

"Curious about what?"

"About him. About what he has to say to you. He is your father after all" - Prim hopped Pandora wouldn't snap.

"Prim, he might has helped to conceive me, but he is not my family. You two are. Katniss is. He is nothing to me."

"We should go to sleep. We have Posions earlie in the morning with Gryffindor and Sytherin" - said Paris before this would turn into a fight.

"If i will be able to sleep here" - said Pandora and she suddenly realized how much she missed her old room. She felt safe in those four rooms. In some way the room watched her grow up, the room knew all of her secrets. This room was still strange, and somehow she didn't want to change that. She didn't want to get to familiar, and hoped that she will be home in Charlston very soon. It took her two hours untill she fall asleep. She dreamed about her father standing in her old room telling her that she should tell him all his secrets, but Pandora throw her bag at him telling him that she has no room for her clothes.

**_Harry Potter_**

"Have you seen her? Oh, my God, have you seen her?" - Harry still couldn't calm himself. The golden trio was sitting in fron of the fireplace in their dorm.

"What do you mean?" - Hermione asked.

"The three girls that left the Great Hall earlie" - Harry continued "one of them had the excat same eyes as Sirius."

"What are you trying to say, mate. That he his daughter or something?" - Ron said sarcasticly.

"The Headmistress is his sister" - Hermione said

"What?" - the two boys looked in schock at her.

"How do you know that?" - Ron asked.

"Ronald, unlike you I ocasionally open a book and inform myself about other schools. Katniss Black is her name. She is leading the school for the past 14 years." - said Hermione.

"Only occasionaly?" - Ron gave her a look.

"She could be her daughter. It would make sence why the look alike" - Hermione ignored Rons comment.

"No, no" - said Harry. "There is something going on. Haven't you seen Lupin and Dumbledore escorting Sirius out of the room? And Sirius was pale and in schock".

"Maybe he got sick from the dinner. The chicken they have served could have been better" - Ron said.

"I am sirious Ron. There is something going on. I need to talk to Sirius tomorrow. I can't believe he never mentioned his sister. And we need to check out the girl" - Harry said.

"That will not be a problem. We have Posions with them tomorrow" said Hermione "but for now we should go to our rooms and sleep. It is getting late".

Harry couldn't fall asleep that night untill it was almost morning. He couldn't believe Sirius wouldn't mention his sister to him. He knew about his past and how his family treated him but who was this Katniss Black and how does Sirius feel now that she is here. He needed to talk to his Godfather as soon as posible. Something is going on, he knew it.


	5. Butterflys

**_Severus Snape_**

It was already 3 in the morning when Severus came back to Hogwarts. He spend the weekend, reconecting with old "friends" from his Deateather times, in hope to get some new informations for the Order. He missed the welcome celebration for the new students, but that didn't bother him, in mather of fact, he was glad to not be there.

The next morning when he walked towards the classroom, he thought it would be just another normal lecture. How wrong he was.

There was she, in the last row, smiling with her friends. Didn't she hear who he is and didn't she know that he doesnt tolereate giggeling or talking during his lectures?

"Silence" - he yelled through the room.

She turned her head and loked at him, still with a smile on her face. Why wasn't she scared like the rest of the students?

Those eyes? Where did he saw them. They were familiar. Grey, big and beautiful. Black? Why does this girl have eyes like Black?

He looked away and started his lecture but he felt her eyes on him. Why wasn't she looking away like the rest of those incapable students? And the bigger question was, why did his heart beat so fast? What feeling was that he felt in his stomach? Was he getting sick?

It was the longest lecture in his life. When the class was finally over he gladly left the classroom and almost run to the bathroom. He washed his face with cold wather. He couldn't understand what was going on.

_**Pandora Halliwell**_

"Silence" - he yelled through the room.

Pandora turned her head and their eyes meet for the first time. The first time of many that they would look deep into each others eyes. She knew it, the excat moment he saw him.


	6. Stranger

He watched his daughter from the distance. She sat in a red dress under the same tree that he used to sit under with his friends in his Hogwarts years. His fatherly instincts told him the dress was to short. The way she moved was gracefully, just like her mother did. She had her mothers long thick light brown hair, the same ivory skin color, her lips were full and red, with a touch of lip gloss on them, a womans habbit Sirius wont ever be able to understand. She had his grey eyes and a certain arogance in her look, just as he did. Boys were all around her, trying to get her attention and he didn't like it. She was ignoring them, rolling her eyes at them.

He started to imagine the life they could have as a family if things would just have turned out differently. The house the would live in, the fights they would have, the jokes they would share. And then he heard it, words that brought him back to reality, words he never thought his daughter would ever say. Words that would make him feel dissapointed.

"Dont bother talking with him, Paris. He isn't even a real wizard" - he could hear his daughter saying.

"What do you mean I am not a real wizard?" - the boy stared at her confuesed.

"I heard you earlier saying that your parents are muggles, so that doesn't make you a wizard" - Pandora said does words so calm with a certain coldness in her voice. The boy didn't answer. He just stood up and went away.

Sirius was dissapointed. Who was his daughter? Why would she say those words? It can't be that his own daughter, his own flesh and blood was just like the rest of his family. With pain in his chest he went inside the castle. He had to accept that his daughter was a stranger to him.


	7. Late night talks

He saw her across the hall walking towards him. She was alone, wearing a red dress that fit her perfectly and showed off her toned legs. It didn't even bother her that it was past her bed time and that she supposed to be in her dorm. He kept a straight face, but with every step that she got closer to him, his heart started to beat faster.

"Miss Halliwell" - he said in a to high tone.

"Proffesor Snape" - she gave him a sassy smile

"Why are u wandering through the halls. It is past your bed time. You suppose to be in your dorm." - he hoped she couldn't hear his loud heartbeats.

"I had late dinner with my aunt"

"With your aunt? What is your aunt doing in Hogwarts?"

"Well, proffesor, I ask myself the excat same question. It was her Idea in the first place to drag us all to Hogwarts"

"Are u trying to say your aunt is Katniss Black" - Severus was confuesed.

"I am not trying to say anything" - she smiled.

"That means that..." He couldn't believe it "I want to say I didn't know Black had a daughter" -

"Dont worrie, proffesor. Neither did he" - she said and confuesed him even more.

"Well, Miss Halliwell, I enjoyed our chat but you earned yourself a few hours of detention. Late dinner is no excue, no mather with whom it was. I will see you tomorrow evening in my office" - he tried to stay the strict proffesor as he always was, regardless to what this girl was doing to him inside.

"It will be my pleasure" she winked at him and dissapeared behind the corner, leavening Severus looking at the dark spot on the corner where she dissapeared.

He could still smell her perfume in the air. What a sweet beautiful sence. What was this girl doing to him. Blacks daughter? This was all wrong in many ways.

It took him a while before he was able to move and go to his room. He fell asleep with the sence of her perfume in his nose.


	8. Family meeting

"Can we talk?" - he jumped out of the corner, someone would think she supposed to get scared, but Pandora saw this happening in her vision before.

"No, actually we can not. There is nothing we have to say to each other" - she said while she kept walking down the long hall.

"Pandora, please. I am your father, and I dont deserve this" - Sirius kept following her but she suddenly stopped and turned around.

"You dont think you dont deserve this?" - she was angry "Did i deserve to grow up without a mother? To grow up without a father? Did I deserve to be left alone? Did Phoebe deserve to be left alone that night when you went away, left your family, to be with your friends?"

Pandora was heavy breathing. She couldn't control her anger. What does this man want from her? Why can't he accept that she doesn't want him. That she doesn't need him. She was perfectly fine without him for the past 16 years.

"Pandora, it is more complex than that. You have to understand that I did what I thought was the right choice. What even your mother thought was the right choice. You and Phoebe, you had the protection from the Charmed Ones. I thought you would be safe. You dont think that I haven't spend the past 16 years crying myself to sleep cause I have lost my wife and daughter. You dont think I dont love you? Now that I got you back, now that I know that you are alive and safe, you dont think it doesnt hurt that my own daughter hates me?" - he hoped she would understand. He hoped that this stubborn grey eyed girl would understand, that she would forgive.

"I didnt need you for the past 16 years and I dont need you now. Leave me alone" - she yelled those words at him and runned away to her dorm. She left a desperate man behind in darkness.

"Sirius" - a voice said behind him and scared him to death.

"Harry, bloddy hell, you scared me" - Sirius was pale

"I am sorry, I took the invisbilty cloath and looked for you. Since I saw Pandora yesterday evening I wanted to talk to you, I knew something was going on. I am sorr I didn't mean to spy on you like this." - Harry was worried about his guardian and Godfather.

"Come with me" - he said.

"Where are we going?" - Harry asked.

"You will see"

The two wizards were knocking on a door, it took a few moments untill a pale, dark haired witch opened the door for them. Her eyes were green, with a touch of yellow dots. It reminded Harry on a snake. Her hair was wraped in a high bun. You could still tell that she was good looking when she was in a younger age, in mather a fact she still was. She stared at the two boys, with the same arogance in her face that his godfather had.

"Sirius, come in" - Katniss said, and turned her head to Harry "and you must be the famous Harry Potter"

"Yes, maam" - Harry said.

"Meet my Godson" - Sirius said.

"An unusual hour for family meetings" - she said while smiling.

"I just... I wanted you to tell me about Pandora. Tell me how she is. What does she like. What doesn't she like... Harry should hear too... I am his guardian... And in an other Universe they would be practically brother and sister" - Sirius hoped she wouldn't recject his request.

"What do you wanna know?" - Katniss asked

"Everything" - And he really ment it.

"Pandora is unique" - Katniss started. "She has a lot from you, and from Phoebe too. She is extremly stubborn, trust me you will not be able to convince her at anything untill she comes at her own terms. She is brave, so brave that it scares me sometimes. She is an extrodinary witch, she is very advanced for her age, an expert in potions, witch isn't an surprise since she inherit the Book of Shadows. She is a troublemaker, just as you were, rules isn't something she really follows, when she was younger I had a lot of trouble with her, she just wouldn't listen. She has trust issues, and doesnt let people in that easily but once she gain your trust, you fell in love immediately at her personality. She talkes a lot, and really fast. And she is so smart and bright, and she doesn't even realized it. Sometimes you cant keep up with her" - Katniss kept talking like that for hours. Sirius was listening and imagining all the childhood storys that Katniss could remember. It was bitter sweet to listen, it made him realize how much he has missed out.


	9. Detention

Pandora was standing in front of his office, it was time to serve her detention. The detention she got herself into on porpuse.

She knew he was standing yesterday night in that hall, she could have chosen another way, or she could have used her powers and freeze him but she wanted to be near him. She wanted to be alone with him. She knocked on the door and waited for his sign and entered.

"Miss Halliwell, the night bird. So we meet again" - Severus said without taking his eyes from his papers. He had a certain coldness in his voice.

That is new, Pandora thought.

"You will be cleaning my jars and bottles tonight. With your hands, not with your wand, of course" - he continued.

"Of course" - she smiled. With her powers, Pandora wouldn't even need a wand to cast a spell. She knew the cleaning spell from the Book of Shadows very well.

"Water and sponge are next to the shelf, please clean quitely and dont interrupt me" - he still didn't take his eyes from his papers. He didn't even take one look at her. Dissapointed grabbed she the sponge and started to clean. Didn't he know, how many times she had changed untill she had find the perfect outfit.

Severus Snape wasn't an emotional man, he never was, he was able to keep himself always under control but what this woman did to him without even saying a word was unbeliveable. Since she entered the office, he did not dare to take his eyes from his papers and focus on her. He didn't trust himself. Having her so near to him was pleasure and pain at the same time. His heart felt like it will explode, and that sweet perfume of hers was filling his office. Hours went by and he pretended to be focused at work while all that he could have think about was her.

"I am done, professor. Anything else?" - suddenly she said.

He carefully raised his head and took a look at her. She was beautiful. She was standing in a royal blue shirt and short pants in the corner of his office. Her hair was wraped in a messy bun, but the it suited her. Her lips were full and red and he couldn't take his eyes away from them. She walked toward him, and stoped right infront of the chair he was sitting at.

He was still loking at her lips.

"No, Pandora, you are done. Thank you" - he finally said.

Pandora reached her hand on his cheek and gently touched it. It seemed like they were standing like that for hours.

"You had a wimper" - she said, smiled at him and left through the door.

She stood outside his office for a few moments to calm her raising heart down. Pandora felt happy.


	10. Love stories

_**P3**_

He was the first thing she thought about when she woke up the next morning. School never excite her very much, especially not a class like potions, since she was a better postion master than any of her professor ever will be. That was all thanks to the Book of Shadows, she studied the book and praticed potion making since she was a little girl. But now she couldn't wait untill her next class. She wanted to be near him, even if that means just listening to his deep voice in a boring class.

"I wonder who she is thinking about" - Paris was teasing her.

"Yeah, look at that goofy smile" - Prim added.

"When did you even got back from detention last night?" - Paris asked

"Late... I was cleaning stupid jars. I couldn't use any spell cause he never left the room, but I was near him so it was worth it" - Pandora said and remembered their moment yesterday. She wondered if he was thinking about her too.

"Look at her, she finally has a reason to like Hogwarts. If we ever go back to Charlston she will protest this time to stay in Hogwarts" - Prim was laughing at her friend.

"Very funny, Prim. Lets go to the great Hall. My body is craving for a cup of coffee"

The Great Hall was half empty when the girls entered and joined a few other girls from their school at the Charlston table for bteakfast.

The last few days she felt like a monkey in a cage. Everywhere she went, all eyes where on her, sometimes she just wanted to freeze all the people in the room and dissapear.

Sirius was sitting at the teachers table, she hasn't seen him since they run into each other at the hall. He pretended that he was listening to Lupins story, but in fact he didn't hear a word. Sirius was looking at Pandora with a really dissapointed face expression.

The Potter boy wasn't discreet either, he and his circle at friends kept staring at her from the Gryffindor table acroos her.

"Hey Frogface" - someone behind her at the Slytherin table yelled out to a boy who just entered the room and walked to the Gryffindor table. The boys name was Neville Longbottom. The few people that were at the Slytherin table started to laugh. Nevilles face got red, he didn't say a word. Neither did any of his friends. He tried to sit down quietly but somehow he tripped over his own legs and ended up at the floor.

"Longbottom, dont even bother to stand up, that is excatly where you belong" - they same boy yelled again through the hall.

Pandora turned around, stood up and walked to the boy whos name was Gregory Goyle, she gave him the meanest and most arrogant look she could pull off.

"And what excatly makes u better than him?" - she stared at him from above. Everyone in the room stoped talking.

Goyle didn't say a word, he feared the girl in front him.

"Why so quiet? Suddenly you arent brave anymore? You are a pathetic excuse for a wizard" - she turned around and walked towards the door. All eyes were again on her.

Prim and Paris hurried after their friend.

"What was that all about?" - the two girls asked.

"You know Paris, eventually we will be really good friends with that boy. Especially you" - Pandora said and winked at her friend.

Paris looked at her friend, sometimes she hated her powers.

Paris turned around and took a look at the boy. _Neville_, she wishpered. She was blushing.

**_Sirius Black_**

Sirius watched the three girls dissapearing out of the door. His daughter didn't fail to surprise him with every new meeting more and more, but this time he finally felt proud.

**_Severus Snape_**

Yesterday felt like a dream, it felt like it happened ages ago, to someone else, not to him. But he could still feel her hand on his cheeck. That warm soft touch. The smell of her perfume in the room told him that it really happened. He craved for another touch on his skin. He knew how wrong this was, he knew he could never explore his feelings deeper than this desire for her. And that is how it will stay. Just a desire of a broken man. Even if things were different, how could this young beautiful woman ever love him. He saw how every boy was looking at her, it made him crazy, he didn't feel jelousy in a very long time. He was just a hated professor with a dark past, a broken soul. What would he ever be able to offer her. He felt stupid, for even thinking that in different circumstances he might stand a chance. For a second he forgot how destroyed he was, how hated he was. For a second he allowed himself to feel ordinary, just as anybody else. For a second he thought he might be finally loved.


	11. Midnight meeting

"Hello professor" - She jumped out of the corner behind the castle.

"Miss Halliwell. Why is it that we always meet each other late at nigh. Its like you trying to get yourself on porpuse in trouble" - Severus tried to stay as calm as possible.

"I guess we both have an affection for the night and darkness"

"Perhaps, miss Halliwell, but that still doenst give you the permission to wonder through the school late at nigh"

"Tecnically, we are outside the school" - she smiled.

"What is the reason now? Another late dinner?" - he asked.

_The reason is you, _she thought.

"No" - she said and stepped a little closer to him.

"No" - he repeated very queitly.

He could feel her breath, thats how close she was to him. He needed to kiss those red full lips. He needed her. His desire for her was out of controll. Its like her presentce turned on a part in him that he didnt even know excisted. She was his drug, his poison. His whole body desired her. His pulse was raising with every second but he stood calm in front her, while inside him was an explosion. It was wrong, but he need to feel her, he needed to feel her lips on his.

Suddenly a sound near by awoke both of them out of the trance. He took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Miss Halliwell, its cold outside. Here, take my jacket and go back to your dorm" - he said and gave her his black leather jacket.

Pandora only had the strenght to nood. She took the jacket and run to her dorm. Her heart was still pounding.

That night she fell asleep in his jacket dreaming about him.


End file.
